


don't wanna walk alone

by Ms_Understood94



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, but with a PURPOSE, just happiness, no monsters here, ride photos, supposed to be short but over 5k, they're just in love and at disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Understood94/pseuds/Ms_Understood94
Summary: "Hey can I see the photo from this morning?" Annabeth asked, already reaching towards the bag.Percy's eyes widened in panic, "Uh, no!""What? Why not?""Can I make a deal with you?" He askedAnnabeth nodded, unsure of where this would be going."I will buy every ride photo, but you can't look at them until after the trip is over."She felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion, "Um, sure. But why?"A flicker of nervousness passed across Percy's face but it was gone and replaced by his signature smirk in a moment.//Or, Percy insists on buying every ride photo from their trip to Disney, but refuses to let Annabeth see any of them. It's worth it in the end.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	don't wanna walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I started writing this over a year ago, sitting at a campfire in Grand Teton National Park. I've been worrying about it and re-writing it since. Today, I got champagne drunk and just decided to say 'what the hell' and finish it and publish it (shout out to champagne)
> 
> I initially meant to publish when quarantine began, as an ode to Disney World and also as a shining light of fluff in dark times. 5 months in, I finally got around to it, and I guess it can still act as a shining light now? 
> 
> Also COVID disclaimer: please please please don't go to Disney World. Consider this fic happening in the past, or far in the future when vaccines are widely available. Wear a mask y'all!

“It’s the most magical place on Earth, Annabeth,” Percy exclaimed, all but dragging her to the entrance gates.

Annabeth chuckled, “I had no idea coming here would turn you into such a child.” 

‘C’mon, doesn’t being here make you feel like a kid again?” Percy countered.

Percy scanned his wrist band and crossed through the gates, waiting for her on the other side. She could swear he was bouncing on his toes, causing her to roll her eyes fondly. 

“Perce, I only came here once when I was young. Before she left, my mom took me to Epcot and taught me about the different architecture styles used by each culture in the World Showcase.”

Percy grinned at her, a fondness in his eyes that made her heart melt.

“That is the most violently Chase-family thing I’ve heard,” he replied, “Well, lucky for you, I’m a seasoned veteran and can show you all around.” 

Just as he finished this sentence, they turned onto Main Street USA. 

“Welcome to Magic Kingdom,” he announced dramatically, as he captured her hand and pressed a small kiss to it. Annabeth’s eyes lit up as she took in the buildings around her - the old school architecture of the theater, the diner, the little gift shop, and of course, the castle itself. 

Immediately, she started rambling about the various architectural features used on the buildings. She felt Percy’s eyes on her and turned towards him, blushing sheepishly at her rambling. His eyes were alight with so much love that it was overwhelming. 

He flagged down one of the photographers while he dug for something in his pocket. As the photographer approached, he wound an arm around Annabeth and she leaned into him. 

The photographer counted down and told them to say "Mickey" as they smiled. Percy let out a boisterous laugh at this, and Annabeth's heart swelled - happy to be here with him. 

After the picture, Annabeth swore she heard the crinkling of a paper, but before she could ask about it, Percy was already grabbing the paper slip for their photo from the photographer.

"I'll be right back," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before heading into the photo store to have them print it out. 

Annabeth found a bench and sat down, enjoying the people watching. A young girl dressed as Belle. A group of tennagers adorned with Avenger themed mouse ears. A group of tourists following a guide holding a flag. A couple with 'just married' Mickey and Minnie matching shirts. 

It was amazing to see the sheer volume and variety of people here. It was fascinating to Annabeth, particularly to think of the amount of money that must flow through this park in any given day.

A mouse-ear shaped ice cream bar broke her out of her thoughts. Percy was holding it out to her, eating one of his own with a sly grin. 

"It's 10:30 AM, Seaweed Brain," she sighed, but grabbed the ice cream nonetheless. 

“This is vacation, babe, there's no wrong time for ice cream."

They finished the ice cream quickly as they strolled towards the castle. Everywhere Annabeth looked, there were paths branching off with signs to numerous rides and she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. 

Percy noticed and bumped her shoulder, "how do you feel about starting with It's a Small World? Then we can have the song stuck in our heads for the rest of the day!" 

And so, off they went. Luckily , it was early so they didn't have to wait too long. Percy kept whispering snide comments about the vaguely racist dolls and Annabeth was trying really hard to keep her snickers to a minimum. There were a few families around and she did not want to be responsible for ruining this ride for a young child. 

After It's a Small World (with the song resolutely stuck in their heads), they made their way over to Space Mountain. Annabeth was a little nervous about the fact that the whole ride was in the dark, but Percy assured her it wasn't too intense.

As they waited in line, she realized that he hadn't shown her the photo they'd taken this morning on Main Street. 

"Hey can I see the photo from this morning?" Annabeth asked, already reaching towards the bag. 

Percy's eyes widened in panic, "Uh, no!" 

"What? Why not?" 

"Can I make a deal with you?" He asked 

Annabeth nodded, unsure of where this would be going. 

"I will buy every ride photo, but you can't look at them until after the trip is over." 

She felt her eyebrows draw together in confusion, "Um, sure. But why?"

A flicker of nervousness passed across Percy's face but it was gone and replaced by his signature smirk in a moment. 

“Then we can look at them and it will be like reliving all the memories all over again!” 

Annabeth was still a bit skeptical about how weird her boyfriend was acting, but decided to go along with it.

“Alright, Seaweed Brain. But you better be making some pretty epic faces so it will be worth the wait,” she replied, bumping her hip against his. 

“Oh trust me, it will be worth it,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

**

The next few hours passed in a blur of lines and rides. Peter Pan's Flight (which Annabeth absolutely loved, being quite a fan of the movie), the Haunted Mansion , Pirates of the Caribbean (which Percy sang along to, naturally).

Before long, the afternoon sun was blazing down on them. They passed by Splash Mountain, raised their eyebrows at one another, and wordlessly jumped in line. 

Of course, with it being so hot, the line was nearly an hour long. Percy started talking about all of the sea-life in Florida, gesticulating wildly and passion burning in his eyes. Annabeth barely followed, but thought that she could watch Percy talk for hours about something he was passionate about. 

The line moved quicker than they thought, and soon, they were approaching the loading platform. Percy was insistent that she needed to sit in front of him. 

"So you're taking another secretive picture then?" She asked. 

He just shrugged, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

The ride went quickly and Percy screamed when they went down the big drop, which caused Annabeth to laugh. Somehow, Annabeth managed to get only a little wet, but Percy stepped off the ride completely drenched. They laughed the whole way while exiting the ride, especially when Percy shook his hair out like a dog.

When they approached the picture stand, Percy placed his hands over her eyes and whispered, "No peeking ."

Once they were past, Percy ran back and bought the photo, again coming back with it tucked out of sight in his bag. Grabbing her hand, he pulled them towards Big Thunder Mountain Railroad

“I know I agreed to this whole picture thing,” Annabeth began, noticing Percy’s hand froze immediately, “but my curiosity is eating me alive. What are you up to, Seaweed Brain?” 

“That’s above your clearance level, Wise Girl,” he chuckled, then after a beat he turned her to face him, “and I’m not going to show you, even if you keep asking.” 

“Should I be making silly faces?” 

“Oh absolutely,” he grinned, pressing a kiss into her temple. 

_-------

As the day progressed into night, families slowly started filing out of the park. They made their way back to Tomorrowland, heading towards the Buzz Lightyear ride, one of the few competitive “shooting” type rides. 

Naturally, being extremely competitive, Annabeth absolutely destroyed Percy. Like  _ handed-him-his-ass-on-a-silver-platter  _ levels of destruction. As they got off the ride, she smirked at him, especially when she noticed a photo station coming up past the exit. 

“Are you going to buy this one?” she asks, the grin obvious in her voice. 

“I would not like to remember getting my ass kicked, thank you very much” 

“What if I would like to remember this moment?” she questioned smugly, hands on her hips.

Sighing, he replied, “Fine, we can buy the next one I promise.”

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him back into the queue immediately. However, only a few moments into the ride, Annabeth realized that her gun was defective. Enraged, she looked down to find Percy easily surpassing her points, mainly since her gun just  _ refused _ to acknowledge that she was hitting targets. 

When the ride ends, it’s Percy’s turn to give her a shit-eating grin. 

“So that went well, I think,” he joked, as Annabeth punched his shoulder. 

Before he could buy the photo, she grabbed his arm, “You aren’t seriously going to get this one?”

Backing up with his arms raised, he said, “Hey, I promised I would but the next one,”

“Ugh, seriously?” 

“O-hoho you bet I’m serious. This is a moment to remember - when the great Annabeth Chase was defeated.” 

Resigned, she dropped her head against the wall while she waited for him to make the purchase.

“Okay, because I take pity on you, you can look at this one,” he stated, turning the photo around to face her, “And also because it’s too funny to wait,” 

Sure enough, Annabeth’s face was distorted with rage while Percy was wearing a wide, elated grin. The contrast between the two of them was stark, and Annabeth found her lips quirking into a smile involuntarily. 

“Yeah, I see that smile, Wise Girl,” he teased, before tucking the photo away in his bag, “C’mon, we gotta go stake out a spot for the fireworks.” 

They managed to snag a spot with a clear view of the castle. Space was fairly limited, so Percy ended up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her close. 

The fireworks bloomed and burst overhead, set to iconic Disney songs. When ‘A Whole New World’ came on, Percy started singing softly in her ear. Sighing, she leaned into his chest even more, thinking that it had been a pretty magical first day. 

\--------------------------

“We have to go to the Star Wars area first, Annabeth,” he begged as they crossed into Hollywood Studios, with far too much energy for 8 in the morning, “then we go to Pixar world, then we  _ have  _ to ride Tower of Terror, it’s my favorite. And then Rock N’ Rollercoaster - it goes upside down!” 

As Percy babbled on like an over-excited child, she found herself watching the people around her. Gaggles of teenagers joking loudly, couples strolling hand in hand down the main street, and of course, lots of families. Her attention zeroed in on one family in particular, with a young girl about 5 years old, with black curls cascading down her small back. 

Annabeth’s breath stuttered as she effortlessly imagined being here with a family. Her and Percy’s family. A little boy with blonde hair and a little girl with midnight black curls (both of them have his eyes - they are too beautiful to not pass on) , bounding around the park with a father who is almost as energetic as the children. 

It’s definitely something she’s thought about, hell, her and Percy have even talked about it before. Still, she’d never had a moment like this where the desire for that future totally overwhelmed her. It was her “something permanent” and it was so close, she felt like she could reach out and touch it. 

She didn’t realize Percy had stopped talking, until he waved a hand in front of her face.

“Earth to Annabeth, you okay over there?” he asked, following her gaze towards the family, his face softening immediately when he saw what she was looking at. 

“I’m sorry - I zoned out, what did you ask me?” she pulled her gaze back to Percy. 

He didn’t say anything about her weird behavior, just took her hand and asked softly “Does that plan sound okay to you?”

“Sure, sure, we just need to watch the Indiana Jones stunt show at some point. Oh and look at the animation exhibit!” 

“Of course you want to do that, you nerd,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then dropped a kiss onto her hair, “I love you”.

She rolled her eyes, “I love you too, you sap. Now come on, let’s go get on some rides before you spontaneously combust.” 

And so day 2 began....

\---------------

By the time they make it to the Tower of Terror, the afternoon sun is once again blazing down on them. Before jumping in line, they buy a beer from the nearby vendor. Percy looked sinfully good as he took a swig from his plastic cup - his hair is tousled just so, and the aviators perched on his face highlighting the features of his face. 

There’s a small part of her that wishes she could jump him then and there. 

As the queue wound around, she overheard a few girls whispering and giggling. They were very obviously checking him out and Percy, being the oblivious idiot that he was, had absolutely no idea. 

He ran a hand through his hair and one of them honest to god  _ squealed.  _ Frustrated, Annabeth let out a hearty sigh. 

At this, Percy glanced around, trying to find the cause of her frustration. When he noticed the group of girls, he smirked at them and turned back to her, resting a hand on her hip. 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous, you know that?” he pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her hair. 

As he pulled away, Annabeth grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Of course, Percy saw straight through her and knew her ulterior motives, laughing against her lips. 

“I really ought to make you jealous more often,” he joked, before leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kept her there in a hug for a few seconds. Over his shoulder, Annbaeth caught the eye of one of the girls who had been previously fawning over him and winked. The girl scoffed and turned away to her friend, and Annabeth had to press her face into Percy’s shoulder to keep from bursting out loud in laughter. 

The group of girls was silent for the remainder of the queue and Annabeth felt something like victory coursing through her veins as she held Percy’s hand.

She would do whatever it took for the world to understand - Percy Jackson was  _ hers.  _

\------

After they got off the ride, adrenaline thoroughly pumping through their veins, Percy ran to buy the latest photo in their mysterious installment. 

She rolled her eyes, as he walked up to her, whistling in faux innocence.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “So how long after the trip ends do I get to actually look at the pictures?” 

“Why?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Is Wise Girl anxious? 

“Whatever,” she said, shrugging his shoulder off as she pulled open the app, “So where to next?” 

“How about Rock N Roller Coaster?” he tried to suggest nonchalantly (failing miserably) 

Upon seeing a nearly two hour wait, however, Annabeth groaned, “Gross, I don’t know if I can wait in another long line right away,” 

“Well luckily for you, your extremely handsome and amazing boyfriend got fast passes,” he grinned, wagging his eyebrows ridiculously. 

“Ugh, marry me,” Annabeth joked, before tugging him forward until their lips met. 

Percy’s resulting grin was so blinding and filled with love that Annabeth nearly felt weak in the knees. 

He pretended to think for a minute, exaggeratedly scratching his chin, before settling on a simple, “Okay.” 

Bewildered, Annabeth didn’t know what to make of that “okay”. He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure, they had talked about their future and spending it together but never with such unwavering certainty. She certainly couldn’t imagine going through life with anyone else by her side, so really the thoughts shouldn’t disarm her at this point. 

Still, as she dragged him to the ride entrance, she felt the familiar tingle of butterflies in her stomach. And she definitely couldn’t blame them on any of the rides. 

\-------------------------------

With tired legs, they trudged back to the car and drove the short distance to the hotel. Percy's mom had insisted they stay on property, and had pitched in a little extra to defray some of the cost. 

At the time of her offering, Annabeth thought it was an unnecessary gesture - her and Percy could easily stay off resort and drive a bit extra each day. Now, though, she was so happy to be able to get to the hotel in 10 minutes and head straight to the hot tub. Blessedly, they were the only people using the pool area at that moment. 

"Remind me to thank your mom endlessly for this idea, " she said, stopping to sigh as she lowered herself into the hot tub, "she's an angel, as always." 

"She is, isn't she? As soon as I told her about the trip she insisted we stay at the Dolphin Resort," he replied.

“Any reason?” she inquired.

“My dad loved this place. The first time we went to Disney World, he came with us, and loved staying here so much he ended up buying a timeshare of it. He never came with us again, but always insisted we stayed here and paid for everything.” 

Annabeth rubbed his back soothingly. Even though Percy was pretty distant from his father, it was still really hard on him when he passed away a few years back. 

“I guess I feel like I’m closer to him every time I’m here,” he admitted, leaning into her touch 

“Thank you for letting me share in that experience,” she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I wish you could have met him. He would have adored you,” 

“Even though I’m Athena’s daughter?” she asked, recalling her mom telling her stories about how much Athena and Poseidon despised each other. 

“Especially because you’re Athena’s daughter,” he replied, eyes sparkling. 

For a few seconds, she just stared at him, unable to believe how lucky she was to have him. No one had loved her - every part of her - the way he did. 

“I know we’re both tired and it’s going to be an early morning tomorrow, but what do you think about staying up just a bit longer?” Annabeth asked, biting her lip after she finished the question. 

“Hell yes,” he replied, already climbing out to dry himself off. 

And sure, Annabeth was tired the next morning, but it was damn worth it. 

\------------------------------

Day 3 of the trip brought them to Epcot in the morning, which was firmly Annabeth’s favorite park because of the world showcase. As they queued up, waiting for the park gates to open, Percy insisted they first go to Test Track, one of the only thrill rides in the park.

"But I would love to stroll around the world showcase before it gets busy," Annabeth argued.

Percy won the debate (well, Percy’s baby seal eyes won, to be exact). All was well, though, when Annabeth learned that part of the queue involved designing a car. Arguably, she was more into the activity than the children it was designed for. In fact, Percy practically had to drag her forward in the queue when it's finally their time to go on the ride 

This was by far the fastest ride they'd been on so far, and Annabeth was seriously regretting not tying her hair up. When the ride finally came to a stop, she felt like she had a rats nest on her head, and was only comforted to see Percy's hair in a similar state. 

Laughing at each other, they stumbled off the ride. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Percy breathed, sounding far too sincere given how much of a mess she was right now.

Annabeth leaned in close to whisper into his ear, voice sultry, “And you look like you have a pack of rodents living on your head” 

Percy barked out a laugh and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was probably far too intense for the exit line of a ride at a family theme park, but when she pulled apart, the few people who had seen them were giving them knowing smiles. As if to say,  _ ah, to be young and in love again _

Annabeth pushed down her blush, reaching a hand out to smooth her hair nervously. This only served to remind her how much she desperately needed to brush her hair. 

Spotting a bathroom nearby, she nodded her head towards it. After years of knowing each other, Percy knew how to read her like a book. He pressed a kiss to her hand, before telling her to meet him back here when she was done.

When she came back out, Percy was ruffling a hand through his hair while slipping his backpack onto his shoulders. 

"You didn't seriously buy that picture?" She asked, groaning. 

"You bet your ass I did, Wise Girl" he replied grinning. 

"Ugh, my hair was all over though."

"I'm aware, it was very cute," when she stayed pouting, Percy continued, “if it makes you feel better, I can promise you that my hair was just as wild, if not more so.” 

She knocked her hip against his, “That does make me feel better.” 

“Speaking of making you feel better,” he began, “do you know what time it is?” 

Now it was Annabeth’s turn to jump up and down like a child. 

“World showcase time?” she asked, barely containing her excitement. 

“Oh you bet it is,” Percy grinned down at her, “Hit me with all those nerdy architecture facts.” 

Annabeth rubbed her hands together, like she was plotting something, “Okay, you asked for it.” 

\-----------

They made it through four countries before Percy suggested they get wine, as they crossed into Italy. 

“Tired of listening to me drone on about building structure?” Annabeth asked, with an undercurrent of insecurity in her tone. 

Percy pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Literally never, I’ve just heard they have good wine here.”

And good wine it was. By the time they made it to the next country, they were both happily tipsy, being the lightweights they were. As they made their way through the next few countries, they were a giggling mess. 

“Do you think my mom would approve of this?” 

“Yes,” Percy replied with no hesitation, “How could she not?” 

“Well, I’m drunk. At a  _ theme park _ no less,” she huffed, 

He grabbed onto her arms, pulling them to a stop, “Hey, you’re enjoying yourself on your vacation with your boyfriend. Sure, you’re drunk, but you’re drunk and you can  _ still _ recite all these incredible architecture facts. And that’s damn amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing.” 

A shy smile spread across her face, before she whispered a quiet ‘thank you.’

“Now, what were you telling me about the difference between Venetian and Roman architecture?” Percy asked genuinely.

Annabeth was positive it wasn’t possible to love anyone more than she loved him. 

\---------

When they cross into the France section of the showcase, Annabeth tugged on Percy’s arm, “Oh Seaweed Brain, we should get some champagne.”

Never one to refuse her, Percy agreed quickly and jumped in line. Feeling lighter than air, they clinked their plastic champagne glasses together, toasting to a great trip. 

Annabeth felt like she was on top of the world, and she wasn’t sure if it was the champagne, Disney World, or Percy. Or maybe a combination of all three. 

Finally, they made it to the last country in the showcase, Canada. Annabeth was pointing out the nods to indigenous peoples in the architecture in this section, when she turned to look at Percy. She was met with him looking at her like she hung the stars. It really wasn’t particularly interesting, and she was sure most of the detail was going straight over his head. 

And yet, even after all this time, it still knocked the breath from her lungs that he could look at her like that, with so much pure love burning in his eyes. 

Abruptly, she pulled them to the side, pressing against him for a kiss. 

“What was that for?” he asked, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Oh, nothing,” she replied, linking their hands once more. 

As they walked, hand in hand, Annabeth found herself thinking that there might be something to Disney being ‘the happiest place on Earth’ after all. 

\---

After walking around a bit more (and sobering up a bit too), they stumbled upon a large line stemming from a pavilion ahead. 

“Oh my gods, Wise Girl,” Percy gasped, gripping her hand tighter, “It’s Prince Eric.” 

Amused at her boyfriend’s immaturity, Annabeth lets out a laugh, “Do you want to meet your look-alike, Seaweed Brain?” 

He nods eagerly, and they join the end of the line. Early in their relationship, Annabeth had teased him that he bore a striking resemblance to the Little Mermaid prince. Percy, whose favorite movie was the Little Mermaid, had worn that title with so much pride, it still made her smile to this day. 

She had to admit, she was curious to see if the actor they had chosen for Eric resembled Percy. After about 20 minutes, they were finally nearing the front of the line. 

“I can’t wait,” Percy outburst, when Prince Eric was finally in view (and he did look extremely similar, Annabeth noted with gratification).

Annabeth patted him on the head condescendingly, “You have to wait your turn, young man.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Percy replied, shoving her hand away. 

Before Annabeth had a chance to chastise him for his vulgar language in front of children, it was their turn. Percy practically sprinted forward, rushing to whisper in Prince Eric’s ear. To his credit, the character handled it well, letting out a laugh before nodding his head. Percy gestured for Annabeth to come forward then.

Looking between the two suspiciously, she strode forward until she was settled between them. The photographer gave them a countdown, asking them to say “Flounder” just before the photo was taken. Percy barked out a delighted laugh at this, clapping Prince Eric on the back.

“That’s a beautiful princess you have there, sailor,” the character actor leaned in close and faux-whispered, “you better kiss the girl.”

“If you insist,” Percy let out a carefree laugh before pulling her into him and capturing her lips. 

The small group of people waiting for photos applauded them, which made Annabeth duck her head to try and hide her blush. 

Percy wasn’t usually a big fan of PDA, but he had been extremely affectionate on this trip. She had no idea what was driving the shift, but was all too happy to indulge him.

As they strode away from the prince, Percy swiftly grabbed the card from the photographer, tucking it into his back pocket. 

“So, how do I stack up against the  _ real _ Prince Eric?” he asked her teasingly.

“Well, he was pretty handsome,” Annabeth began, causing Percy to pout, “but he doesn’t even hold a candle to you.” 

To her delight, a blush dusted his cheeks. Grinning, Annabeth linked their hands together, feeling like she had her own prince right beside her.

\------------------------

That night, they made their way back to Magic Kingdom, to try and squeeze in a few more rides before they have to head home the next day. 

When they reached the plaza near the castle, Annabeth turned to him, poised to ask what they wanted to ride first, but promptly closed his mouth at the look on his face. It was loving, and hopeful, and vulnerable, and maybe a little fearful too. 

“Alright Wise Girl, close your eyes. I have a surprise,” Percy stated softly. 

Annabeth opened her mouth to challenge why she needed to close her eyes but Percy was staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before, so she snapped her mouth shut. 

Once her eyes were closed, Percy moved to stand behind her, gently pushing her forward. 

“Just have to get to the right spot,” he mumbled.

She sighed, “Percy, I’ve already seen the castle.”

“I know,” he replied bubbly, “Any second now….” 

Then, Percy slipped something into her hand. It felt like a stack of thin cardboard and her eyes burned with anticipation of wanting to see what it was. 

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, breath tickling the back of her neck. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight in front of her. The castle, before looming impressively, was now lit up with what had to be thousands of string lights. 

Suddenly, she remembered that Percy had put something in her hands and looked down to see a stack of souvenir photos. Percy was finally letting her see the pictures they’d taken on the trip. 

The first, a photo of them on Main Street USA from their first day, showed both of them with wide grins and Percy holding up a piece of paper with a letter on it.  **_M_ **

Weird, Annabeth couldn’t think what that would mean.

Flipping to the next photo, it was Space Mountain - Percy seated behind her with another piece of paper.  **_A_ **

Then there was Splash Mountain, a pure scream taking over her face as they dropped. A piece of paper in a laminated sheet.  **_R_ **

Laughing at herself, she turned the next photo over and saw a look of pure delight on her face as their photo was taken on the Tower of Terror. And sure enough, there was another sign in Percy’s hands.  **_R_ **

Now Annabeth’s heart started racing - there weren’t a lot of words that began with ‘MARR’. Was this what she thought it was - was Percy proposing to her? 

With slightly trembling hands, she turned the next photo over. One of Percy’s hands was formed in the “rock on” hand signal, and the other was holding yet another piece of paper on Rock N Rollercoaster.  **_Y_ **

Annabeth was openly crying at this point, but wanted to confirm that the last two photos were what she thought. One was from Test Track, both of their hair aggressively messy in the wind, and yet somehow Percy held on to that damned piece of paper.  **_M_ **

Finally she turned over the last photo. Annabeth was sandwiched between Percy and Prince Eric. The two of them grinning madly, holding the final piece of paper above her head.  **_E_ **

**_MARRY ME_ **

As she fanned the photos out in front of her, she could hardly believe her eyes. Percy had been proposing to her for the last _ 3 days _ . The surge of love she felt for him was almost too much to bear. 

“Seaweed Brain” she turned to face him, tears of joy welling in her eyes 

In front of her, Percy was down on one knee, holding a velvet ring box propped open in one hand and a sign with a question mark in the other. 

Before he could say anything, she fell to her knees, breathlessly whispering a yes before pulling him in for a kiss. Vaguely, she registered a camera shutter, but her mind was too busy trying to comprehend the love she felt for the man in front of her. 

“I had a whole speech planned, you know,” he whispered, their foreheads tilted together.

Annabeth let out a breathless laugh, “Oops” 

He joined her in laughing, before pulling them up to standing, briefly stepping back so that he could slide the ring onto her finger. Annabeth had been so focused on him she hadn’t had a chance to really look at the ring until now. It was absolutely  _ stunning _ with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by small blue stones because  _ of course _ . 

Percy broke her out of her reverie by wrapping one of his hands around her neck and one firmly on the small of her back. He dipped her down for a kiss then that truly made her feel like a princess. There was a look in his eyes that she’s never seen before - pure, unadulterated elation. 

A small round of applause burst out around them, with a few brave tourists coming up to them to say congratulations. Annabeth thanked them all, but could barely keep her eyes off of Percy for longer than a few seconds. 

“What do you think, Wise Girl? Want to go on any more rides?” Percy asked, his signature smirk adorning his lips. 

She leaned in close, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered, “Oh there’s some riding I want to do, but we need to head back to our hotel room for what I had in mind.”

He gulped, promptly pulling her towards the exit, but not before buying one last photo - this one with a question mark, a ring, and a nodding Annabeth. As they strode out of the park, Percy ran his thumb over her ring, turning to look at her every few seconds. At least it seemed she wasn’t alone in being unable to keep her eyes off of her fiance. 

Her  _ fiance _ . Her  _ something permanent.  _

Her  _ happily ever after. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Let's Get Married by Bleachers :) 
> 
> Also this is 100% a way I would propose to someone, but I'll settle with writing about it


End file.
